


One January Morning

by Vitzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise knows, Dom/sub, Frustrated Draco, HP: EWE, Harry is a Tease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitzy/pseuds/Vitzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is feeling restless at work...Blaise can't help but feign ignorance. Draco's lover is not nearby to help. Drabble sized funny take to an alternative relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One January Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.

Draco shifted in his chair, cautiously glancing over at his colleague. But Blaise Zabini didn't look up from his cauldron. Draco tapped his foot restlessly on the floor but that only made the ache worse. So he stopped. Blaise continued to add ingredients into the now fuming cauldron.

It was useless. He had to get relief. But Draco knew the consequences and as his mind drifted back to last evening he couldn't stop a moan from escaping his quivering lips.

"Alright there Drake?" Blaise interrupted his blissful memories. Draco blinked and cleared his throat.

"What? Yeh. Just, um, just thinking of um home," he finished lamely, avoiding Blaise's twinkling eyes.

"It must be hard." Blaise said in a sympathetic voice and Draco stared at him in abject horror. How did he know?

"W-what?" he mumbled.

"Not being able to see your parents, I mean," Blaise clarified. But he was pointedly looking towards Draco's robe covered groin. Draco felt his ears tingle with embarrassment and his cheeks were burning.

Eventually, grinning, Blaise turned back to his cauldron and Draco slumped in his chair. He couldn't freaking well concentrate. In this flustered state he wouldn't get anything done. He quickly made up his mind, Draco gave a garbled excuse to Blaise and hurried out of the potions laboratory 30 minutes earlier than normal.

Once outside, the cool, crisp air of January hit Draco and calmed his frazzled brain. It was already dark in Diagon Alley but the street was bustling with wizards and witches. As usual no one noticed him. He didn't mind. He preferred it this way.

He leaned against the slightly damp brick wall, separating the little alley in which he was stood and the main high street. He watched passers by and realised with a jolt that yet another Hogwarts holiday was coming to an end. He couldn't recognise any of the students carrying various school equipment. He calculated in his head. It had been eight years since he left. Even the then, first years would now have left Hogwarts and be in jobs. Draco couldn't help but think back on how his life had changed over the time.

He had achieved a great many things. Medals, published books, successful career with his best friend. And of course, his love.

Thinking about his lover brought back Draco's predicament with a rage and an insistent need to be acknowledged. Draco bit his lip and warily looked out onto the street. Famous as he was, Draco was still an ex-death-eater and although no body bothered him, he didn't have many fans either. The point was, no one noticed when Draco slipped a hand through the slit in his robe and gently applied pressure. Gritting his teeth and vigorously trying to soothe his aching need, Draco came with a silent scream. His head hung low as sweat gathered on his neck and evaporated instantly in the chill, and he panted slightly.

Out of the shadows of a dilapidated shop down a distance from where Draco stood, a man walked slowly up to him. Draco didn't see him approach but he heard the soft foot falls of his lover.

He turned around just as the man stepped into the same small hideout in which Draco was standing. The fog that their breath created mingled together and for a few moments, grey eyes met green.

"I don't remember giving you permission to do that, love," the man said softly.

Draco smiled to himself, but on the outside his expression remained blank. So they were playing games, were they? He looked directly at his lover and coyly answered in a seductive voice.

"I hope this transgression will be punished, sir."

A few minutes later, an usually messy Draco Malfoy shakily made his familiar way to his lover's house.

A few minutes after that, Harry Potter stepped into Diagon Alley and apparated on the spot, back to his house, where his lover waited to be punished.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome :)


End file.
